


Fujimaki Public Library

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Fujimaki's Dream Team, I didn't mean to make this happen BUT, Otome Setup, not on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: which handsome librarian will Momoi ask for help on her research project??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the KNB Discord Team Battle! This one is for TEAM STARBURST and stars Fujimaki's dream team lineup

Momoi walked in the door to the small library, jumping when it beeped at her.  She looked around with wide eyes, not sure where to begin, and stepped toward an unoccupied table to set down her bag and books.  

She busied herself with unpacking her laptop, plugging it in, and arranging everything just so while she looked around.  There were a few computers, two of which were occupied by elderly patrons.  There was a handsome young man with a library name tag helping one of them with a tablet.  

Behind the computers was a shelf of thick books marked reference, with another worker organizing them, whistling while he did so.  Those might be useful for her project, Momoi reflected…  She looked toward the circulation desk.  There were two men behind the counter there too, also young, also handsome.  They were having some sort of argument, maybe; the shorter man was gesticulating wildly while the taller man laughed and waved a clipboard.   _ I didn’t realize there were so many men working in libraries!   _

Everyone seemed so busy… Momoi didn’t want to bother anyone.  She decided to make a lap around the small building so she’d know where the different sections were before she asked for help.  

Adult fiction, non-fiction, oh, this must be the children’s section.  Behind that she was a small shelf marked “young adult” and behind that, back in the very corner, a shelf of graphic novels.  There was an old man on the floor in front of them.  Momoi hurried forward to see if he was all right, then came to a stop.  

The man had silver hair, yes, but he was only a couple years older than she was, if that.  He was holding a book, which he put down impatiently and looked up at her.  “Can I help you?” he snapped.  

Momoi saw with a shock that he was wearing a name tag as well.  “No, I..  I’m just looking,” she stammered and hurried back to her table.  She tapped at her laptop for a moment before sighing and looking back up.  She had to ask  _ someone  _ for help; she couldn’t do this project alone.

But who should she ask for help?

 

Should she choose:

Himuro, the patient technical assistant

Takao, the cheerful reference worker

Kasamatsu, the excitable assistant director

Kiyoshi, the calm library director

Mayuzumi, the grumpy shelver


	2. Kiyoshi's Route Part 1

Hesitantly, Momoi approached the front desk. The two men were still bantering behind the counter but as she approached the taller man broke off and came up to her with a smile. “Can I help you?” he asked.

Momoi looked up, and up. The librarian was tall, even taller than her best friend Daiki. His brown hair was messy and his brown eyes were warm. “Hi! Um, I’m new in town, and I don’t have a library card…”

“We can get you one, no problem,” he said. “And welcome to the Fujimaki Public Library! Let me show you around.”

Kiyoshi, she soon learned, was the director of this branch of the library. He’d been there for two years and Momoi could tell he loved the tiny building and his employees fiercely. Pride was evident in his voice as he gave her a quick tour of the library, introduced her to the other workers (she noticed that the grumpy man with the silver hair was nowhere to be found), and got her a card.

Momoi frowned at the small picture he’d just taken on the screen. “My hair looks terrible,” she said, smoothing it down.

Kiyoshi beamed another smile at her. “I think you look lovely, don’t worry.”

“Oh, I--Thank you,” she stuttered, smiling back at him.

A few moments later he handed her a bright blue card and a pen. “If you don’t mind signing the back, ma’am, that’ll make you all official!” Momoi signed it and handed it back to him with a flourish. “Wonderful! Now did you need any help finding anything besides getting a card?”

“I did, actually,” Momoi said. She nodded back toward her bag. “I’m just starting grad school and of course for my first classes I have to read about seventy-five books. I was hoping you could help me find some of them so I could get started?”

“Of course, I remember how tough grad school can be. What are you getting your degree in?” Kiyoshi picked up the list she gave him and started scanning it.

“Education Administration--I teach middle school but I’d like to expand, so I’m taking a course on early childhood development and another one on special needs accommodations. Do you have any children’s programs here?”

Kiyoshi lit up. “Yes! We have storytime twice a week, on Wednesdays and Saturdays. It’s for pre-school children but in the summer a lot of them have older siblings who come in too, especially on Saturdays. You should see them--the rest of the library is open of course, I organize the programming and sometimes Takao helps, but we sing songs and play games and read stories, of course, and since they’re so young we try to make it a little educational at the same time and...I’m babbling, aren’t I.” He gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I get excited about our kids’ programming. To answer your question, yes, and you’re welcome to observe or even volunteer if you need to for school.”

Momoi thanked him profusely for the information, then retreated back to her table with a stack of children’s books so heavy she could hardly lift it. It hadn’t seemed heavy to Kiyoshi at all…

She thought about the way his eyes brightened when he’d talked about storytime, how big his hands looked against the thin spines of the picture books he was checking out. Despite herself, she looked up at the front desk. He was scanning a stack of books and chatting quietly with the assistant manager. As Momoi watched, he picked up the whole stack, forearms flexing, and carried them into the back room. She watched him go, then realized that the assistant manager had caught her staring. With a blush, she started gathering her things.

Maybe she would focus a bit better at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this route is just gonna be kidfic fluff bc I apparently need some sap


	3. Kiyoshi's Route, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi goes to storytime. It's an excuse for me to write aged down characters lol

That Saturday, Momoi found herself back at the Fujimaki library. Sure, there were other libraries she could use, or other programs she could observe, but… Ah, who was she kidding? She wanted to see that cute librarian again.

It was difficult to get in the door, there were so many toddlers waiting outside the story room. As Momoi walked in, the friendly assisstant--Takao--waved at her from the doorway. “You’re here for storytime, right? C’mon in and take a seat.”

Momoi walked gingerly and stood against the back wall of the room. All the kids swarmed in and sat on the floor on a big rug--she noticed that Takao sat on the floor and was immediately surrounded by preschoolers. Eventually one with green hair and glasses won the coveted spot in his lap, while a larger tow-haired boy firmly clutching a large plushie pineapple complained that _he_ was older, so _he_ should get to sit on Kazu-sensei’s lap.

She laughed at the spectacle then looked down when she felt a tug on the hem of her skirt. “May I sit next to you, please?” asked a boy with huge blue eyes. He couldn't have been more than two and a half.

Momoi melted. “Of course you can!” she smiled warmly. An older woman with his same eyes looked on approvingly at her grandson’s manners as he clambered into the chair.

“Okay everyone, it's time to get started!” called a voice at the front of the room. Momoi turned her attention to the front--

And burst into giggles. Kiyoshi had snuck in without her noticing despite his size and had settled in at the front. He was wearing a huge red-and-white striped hat and had painted his face to look like a cat’s. Once he’d gotten the attention of the little ones, he launched into a lively reading of _The Cat in the Hat_ , complete with silly voices, acting out the funniest bits, and asking the kids what might happen next.

Momoi glanced at the little boy next to her. He was leaning so far forward on his chair she was afraid he might fall off, attention riveted on the librarian.

Kiyoshi moved from story to story, with little songs and dances in between. He was a natural with the kids, always smiling and patiently answering their questions when they piped up in the middle of the story. Momoi jotted down a couple of his more successful techniques at drawing children’s focus back to the story, thinking about how she could use those same techniques in the classroom.

A lot of the moms were _very_ focused on Kiyoshi as well. Momoi refused to think about why that bothered her, or why it made her feel better that Kiyoshi smiled even brighter when he met her eye while they sang “If You’re Happy and You Know It.” Kiyoshi was handsome, yes, but Momoi was focusing on school. This was a research opportunity, not a mixer.

Maybe if she told herself that enough times she might believe it.

Still, as storytime finished and the kids started streaming out into the rest of the library to pick out picture books, she blushed just a bit when Kiyoshi made a beeline over to her, only stopping along the way to take off his silly hat and to speak to the toddlers who came up to thank him for the stories. He flopped into the plastic chair next to her--it creaked alarmingly--and gave her a sunny smile.  His face paint was starting to crack and smear, and his hair was damp with sweat from his antics  

“What did you think?” he asked.

“You’re amazing,” Momoi replied. “With the kids, I mean. They adore you and Takao.”

Kiyoshi grinned and ducked his head. “We adore them too. They’re sweet. Storytime is my favorite part of the job.”

He opened his mouth to say something else when the assistant manager--Kasamatsu, his name was?-- poked his head into the room. “We need more hands at circ,” he barked, then disappeared.

Kiyoshi gave Momoi a rueful smile. “Duty calls.”

Momoi spoke before she even thought about it. “What time do you get off? Do you want to go get coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for each route to have five parts, but we will see

**Author's Note:**

> Vote in the comments which librarian YOU choose ;)
> 
> I'll eventually write them all BUT votes=faster story


End file.
